Hey Who's the New Girl?
by DemonGaz
Summary: What happens when some tuff-e Teri shows up? Sae already wants revenge? Teri has a crush on Kiley? CHAPTER THREE IS UP WHO THE HELL IS THIS PYROMANIAC TY?? PLEASE R&R!!
1. Teri's Grand Entrance

Hey, Who's the New Girl? By: DemonGaz a.k.a. KuramaLover with tons of help from HieiWhipObsesser. 

Disclaimer: Peach Girl characters are all property of Miwa Ueda. NOT ME!!!!!! I don't own it. Although I wish I owned Kiley ^_^. I'm just a geeky little fan!!!! Leave me Alone!!! I didn't do it!! Teri and Tyler are H. W. O. and my original characters. Ok, on to the good stuff!!

A ton of other rowdy students, who among these were Sae, Kiley, Toji, and Momo, laughed and spoke amongst themselves. A tall man with dark brown hair and glasses entered the room. "Ah-hem." He said. The class slowly stopped talking and focused their attention towards the front of the classroom. "Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us, her name is Miss Teri Zi-" "Now, now they don't have to know my last name do they?" Said a voice from outside the door. The door flung open suddenly revealing a 5'5", blue-eyed, tan (but not as tan as Momo) girl. She had blonde hair with blue streaks. Her hair was short and very messy and obviously dyed. She wore no make-up and was wearing a boy's school uniform. "Oh and drop the Miss kay? I prefer Teri, JUST Teri....... whadda YOU staring at?" She shot a wicked glance at Sae. Sae shot back a similar expression, which obviously had pissed her teri off. "WHY YOU LITTLE B-" "Um Teri please take an empty seat." Said the teacher cutting her off. "Yea, yea I'm goin and I'm keeping my eye on THIS one" Teri said pointing at Sae. 

Teri sat down and glanced around the class, checking out her new classmates. She looked at Toji. _Hnn....what an ugly oaf, he looks like a jock or something._ Then at Sae. _That little prep, who does she think she is? I'll KILL HER!!! _Then at Momo who was laughing at what Teri had said to Sae. Teri noticed this and ripped out a sheet of notebook paper. She scribbled a note to Momo. It read: _Hey, I'm Teri, who's the little princess? Does she own the school? If so that'll change REAL soon. _She threw the note on Momo's desk. Momo picked it up and read it. While Momo scribbled a response, Teri looked around the class once more. Then her eyes landed on Kiley. Her heart beat got faster, and her eyes widened, and she stared and stared. Kiley looked in her direction and (being the playboy he is) winked at her. Teri quickly turned away. Momo threw her back the note. Her response read: _Oh that's Sae, she's a backstabber who starts rumors, keep away from her, she's no good. I'm Momo Adachi, pleased to meet ya. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask me. _Teri scribbled down _Uh....yea who's the hottie in the back row with the brown eyes and brown messy hair? He's probably your boyfriend or something._ Momo looked astonished....but replied. _Er.....That'd be Kiley. He's sort of a playboy. You really think he's THAT good looking??? _Teri read the note and replied with a smile as she wrote: _HELL YEA! Soooo....that means he's free right??? _Momo read it, smiled and nodded. Sae looked over at Teri and Momo.....she sneered noticing they were going to be friends. With the most terrible look on her face Sae smiled wickedly, "This means war Teri, nobody messes with Sae Kashiwagi and gets away with it."

Sorry for the briefness of this chapter, Hope ya like it!!! it's the first fic I've put on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And don't be to harsh or I'll get Teri to kick UR ASS!!!!!

^______^ more too come soon!


	2. Since When Am I Gay?

Hey who's the New Girl? Chap2- SINCE WHEN AM I GAY?

By: DemonGaz

Thanx for the reviews ^_^ glad ya liked it!!! here ya go another installment of HWTNG 

Disclaimer: I am broke. I own nothing. I survive on allowance. And trust me I don't get a lot. Oh well on to the FIC!!!!!!! 

Teri and Momo ran up to the school building, fearing they might be late. They opened the doors and everyone seemed to stop just to stare at them. Then whispers spread across the hallways like disease from one end of the school to the other. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT???" Screamed Teri startling half of the students. Momo turned to Teri "Sae started a rumor no doubt. Simply because you dissed her and your friendly towards me, Sae hates me." "OH well is that all?? I can handle a little rumor how bad could it be?" Just then an older but much shorter girl walked up to Teri. "So....I heard the rumors...interesting...ya don't see your type around much these days....and so young too." she said coldly. " WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN MY TYPE???" Teri protested. "Oh now don't deny the fact that your gay. Gawd you moron!" Teri backed away startled by the remark. "GAY??? I'm not freaking gay! I have nothing against the club but I'm not a member!!!" "Oh sure, you just wear boys clothes cuz you don't like skirts." The snobby girl shot back. "AS A MATTER OF FACT THAT IS WHY!!!" She yelled. Teri waved her fist angrilly and stormed into class, a river of laughing over flowing with each step she took. She spotted Sae laughing with some other girls at her desk. "Ah! Sae just the little wench I wanted to see. What do you think your doing starting RUMORS about me??" Sae smiled sweetly and put on the fakest concerned expression she could have. "ME?.....why I didn't start them....plus it's obvious your....well ya know! Plus your hanging around Momo way to much! I bet you love her or something!!!" "WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?" Teri's face got deep red with anger and she punched Sae right in the face with all the force she had. Sae ran screaming to the nurse. The teacher later let her off easy with only two weeks detention but it was well worth it.

Later that day Toji approached Teri. "Hey you Teri! Momo's my girl ya got that? I don't hit girls but just back offa her got it?" "IS THIS WHOLE SCHOOL MAD?" Teri screamed. Momo over heard Toji's remark and dragged him off quickly. So quickly in fact, that just as Momo was going to punch Toji they were gone and instead she toppled over on top of someone coming out of the classroom. "Damn! watch where your go-....oh y-your the new girl hi ^_^ I'm Kiley u ok?" Teri realized that it was in fact Kiley and quickly got off of him. "Uhm...sorry about that Kiley, I'm Teri." She outstretched her hand for Kiley and he grabbed on to it to pull himself up. "Whew...thanks...so.....are the rumors true? Are you really.....in love with Momo?" He asked. "WHAT?? NO NO!!! that's just a rumor Sae started about me.....I can't believe she'd think I was gay just by looking at me!" Teri explained. "Oh....what a relief ^_^ It would have been a shame if such a pretty girl like you only liked women" Kiley said with a grin. Teri blushed. "I....uhm...I've got detention....gotta go!" And she was off in a flash. 

The next day Momo informed Teri that Kiley had hit Sae, therefore landing himself in detention. _This means I can be with Kiley in detention!! AWESOME! _Later while wandering the halls towards detention when about to turn a corner, she heard Momo and Kiley talking. She stopped and eavesdropped in on thier conversation. "Kiley for the last time there is no way in hell I'm dumping Toji for you!!!" "Aww...but Momo I LOVE YOU!!!" "Kiley stop it just stop! Why can't you go out with Teri! She likes you, ya know??" not really listening Kiley replied "She's ok Momo but I want you!" Teri heard a hard smack and then the clack of Momo's heels as she stormed off. Teri, now no longer looking forward to detention sulked off to the room. _Why'd I ever think I'd have a chance with someone like him.......*sigh* I dunno why I bothered._


	3. Pyromaniac, Psycho, BEST FRIEND?

Hey Who's The New Girl??-Chapter 3-

Thanx once again for all ur reviews. Hope Teri has got everyone's attention! 

Ty: BAKA! when am I goin to be in the story!!!!!! 

DemonGaz: As a matter of fact ur in this chapter so don't worry psycho!

Ty: *growling* The leprechauns do not bid you to make fun of me in this way. *Glazed look in eyes*

DemonGaz: AHH HELP SHE'S GONNA BURN MEEEEEE!!!!!

Teri: Ty calm down, just calm down, lets get on with the story!!!!

Teri sulked into the detention room, and slid slowly into her seat. "Hiya Teri!!!!" said Kiley holding his jaw as he spoke (obviously from Momo's punch) Teri ignored him completely. Kiley could tell she was sad and was a bit puzzled. He put his arm around her and spoke. "Hey Teri, why so glum??" Even though she was blushing she pushed him away. "Leave me alone." "Awwww come on Teri what's wrong??" He said with the sweetest expression. "What's wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong.....the guy I kinda liked and thought waz like the hottest thing ever thinks I'm OK and is in love with someone else." "Awww Teri tuff luck, I'm so sorry I know the feeling." He replied feeling bad for her. "Know the feeling? How could u possibly know the feeling ur the guy!" Teri slammed her head on the desk and just sat there pissed off and embarrassed as hell. "W-what? Me? Ohh I see it no-wait a minute u think I'm hot?" Kiley asked with a smirk. "Grrrrr.....just leave me alone" Teri blushed more and more. Kiley felt bad for having hurt Teri and wanted to help. "Teri it's not like I hate you. I-I really like you, we can be friends. I never said I couldn't stand you. Now why don't you give me your address? I'll drop by later and we can talk or hang out or something." He said pouring on the charm. "NO" she replied coldly. "Awww please.....for me??" He said with big sad puppy dog eyes. *sigh* "FINE, but be warned.....my roommate's a little......uhm....different." Kiley smiled gladly and waited for Teri to scribble down her address in her sloppy handwriting. "Great, I can come by later" he said. Then for the rest of the period they sat silently doing work and passing an occasional _Gawd I'm bored_ note.

Later on after detention, when Teri had gotten home and changed, Kiley knocked on her door. A very strange girl answered the door, she had short, brown, uh burnt YES burnt hair. Her clothes were burnt, torn and her face was covered in ash. "The leprechauns do not bid your beastly presence" she said examining Kiley. "Uh.....do I have the right address? Is Teri here?" he asked. "Hmmm.....I wonder if the leprechauns would allow me to tell Teri of your presence.......hmm....very well then.....Teri! Some dude's at the door for ya!!" Teri walked up to the door. "Uh thanx Ty, go burn something ^_^" "REALLY TERI I CAN? ALRIGHT!!!" and she ran off. Teri motioned for Kiley to come in, and he walked into a room with half burnt curtains, tons and tons of candles everywhere, and a very strong scent of burnt toast. "Uhm.....Teri? Who the hell was that?" Kiley blurted out. "I warned you, that's Tyler a.k.a. Ty. She's a pyromaniac and a psychopath, but she grows on ya." Teri said plain as day. "W-W-WHAT??? how do you live with her? How do you live here??" Said a very shocked Kiley. "I was broke, which I still am, and I needed somewhere to stay so I crashed here with Ty, when you've known her for ten years you get used to it." Replied Teri. "Uh.....okaaaaaaaay....soooooo you wanna see a movie or something??" Kiley asked her. "Uhm...I uh...s-sure" "Great!" He grabbed Teri's hand and pulled her to the door when they heard a loud crash from Ty's room. "Uhm Kiley on second thought, I'd better keep and eye on Tyler. But if you'd like you can stay for dinner." "Alright, that'd be nice" He said. She picked up the phone and turned to Kiley. "Pizza okay?" She asked "Yea, fine." "Whaddya like on it Kiley??" "uhm....sausage and pepperoni I guess." Teri dialed the pizza place and ordered their pizza. She asked them to burn two pieces for Ty, and then she hung up. "She eats burnt food too??" Kiley asked. "heh, yea." They sat down on the couch and Teri handed Kiley the remote "Put on whatever." She said. Then she took the clipboard that was on the table into her lap and started drawing. After about a minute Kiley looked over at the almost done drawing of an elf. "Hey!! You're an artist! What an awesome drawing!" "Heh, well gee thanks...would you like to see some more?" "ABSOLUTELY!" he said. She got up and directed Kiley into a room that seemed different from the others.......what was it?..........It wasn't burnt! His eyes got wide as he searched every corner of the room in order to take in what was before his eyes. A massive collection of drawings, fanarts, paintings, oil paintings, and anything else that could come to mind was on the walls. He was speechless as his eyes wandered to a picture of Ty that looked as though it had been burnt at the edges for effect (but knowing Ty, she probably burnt it herself.) And then there was a drawing of Momo that was pretty accurate. Then his eyes caught a perfectly draw color portrait of himself. "W..wow...i-i-i-s that m-me??" He asked slightly embarrassed. "Well...uhm...you see....y-yea" "What can I say, it's great Teri." Then he noticed very tiny captions under the portraits. "Hmmmm.....what's this? For Ty it says The Burner of things and Mistress of Leprechauns. For Momo it says My first friend at my new school. And mine..............mine says..............OH HO!!!! What's this! doe's mine say........hottie???" Teri was blushing up a storm..... "I.....w-w-well, I was.....no it....it says.....AHHHH OK OK IT SAYS HOTTIE!" If Teri was any redder she could've been mistaken for the Kool-aid man. Kiley smiled sweetly and looked at her. "You know, your really cute when you get all flustered like that" He said winking. That was it. You could officially mistake Teri as the Kool-aid man. Her heart began beating really fast. "I...uhm....I..."*DING DONG* "Oh thank god the food's here." She said racing towards the door before Ty scared away the pizza man. Teri paid for the food, took it, thanked the man and closed the door. She called Ty out of her room and all three of them sat down to eat. "This piece isn't burnt enough, I'm gonna go burn it more" Ty said about the crisp black piece. When Ty came back she started twitching and slurping down pizza. Kiley stared at her and winced. "The leprechauns do not bid you to stare upon me" She said glaring at him. He started finished his piece and then there was only one piece left. Kiley and Teri both grabbed for it at the same time. They both blushed and stared in each others eyes. "Uhm....sorry, you take it Teri" "No, no Kiley you have it" "I'll take it!!!!!" said Ty who grabbed it and went off to burn it. (leave it to Ty to ruin such a kawaii moment.) "Uhm I'd better be going Teri thanks for letting me come, mind if I stop by Tomorrow?" "Not at all Kiley please do" Teri said with a smile.

the next day after school Teri heard a knock on her door. Thankfully this time Teri answered. She wore a red t-shirt and black jeans, and of coarse, a big smile "Hiya Kiley, come on in" "Hey I noticed you never wear red often" He said. Just then Ty popped up and spotted Teri's shirt. "F-F-F-F-FIREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ty tackled Teri and pulled on her shirt. "Oww! DAMMIT TY GET THE HELL OFFA ME!! Listen if you get off I'll give you a pack of matches!!!!!" "Okay okay GIMME!!!" Ty said. "One sec." Teri went in her room and came back with a pack of matches and a blue shirt. "Here ya go" She threw Ty the matches Ty excepted gratefully. "Now do you see why I never wear red Kiley?" She said. "Definitely. But blue brings out your eyes better anyways." He said blushing slightly. Teri however was very red. Ty noticed this and looked from Kiley to Teri, Teri to Kiley. "OH I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!" Ty said loudly. "W-what is??" Said Teri. "Teri be warned my leprechauns don't bid his beastly presence at all! So I wouldn't be KISSING him or anything." She said grinning and then ran off before Teri killed her. "T-TY!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!?!?!" "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Ty screamed from her room. Teri cracked her knuckles about ready to go have a little "talk" with Ty when Kiley put his arms around her waist from behind. "Awww come on just leave her alone, she meant well." Teri blushed heavily at the fact Kiley was holding her. He noticed this and quickly let go. "Heh s-sorry........er......ya got something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." "Uhm....I got some cake if that's ok" "Yea sure, whatever." She went into the fridge and got out some cake. She cut it into three pieces and called Ty out. "W-w-w-what is this??? It's not burnt or anything Teri!!" "Aww Ty just try some!!" "Er.....fine. If you say so." She bit into the cake and her eyes got wide. "WHAT KIND OF CREATION IS THIS? IT'S NOT BURNT BUT IS SOOOO SWEET AND DELICIOUS!!!" Kiley than tried to agree with her "Yes almost as sweet and delicious as Teri.....I MEAN BERRIES! BERRIES!" Teri almost choked. "W-w-w-what did u say Kiley???" "I meant to say berries!!!! Berry, Teri, EASY MISTAKE!!!!" Ty sat straight up and busted out laughing. "Kiley and Teri sitting in a tree....K-I-S-S-I-" *POW* knocked out cold by Teri. "T-Teri!!! You punched her out!!!" Kiley said. "Sorry but it had to be done..........." She said.


End file.
